The PPGZ Band
by animelover276
Summary: The PPGZ are superheroes and rockstars. But what happens when they meet another band that's just as good as them. Reds, Blues, Greens, Purples, and Whites
1. Chapter 1

Blossom p.o.v

I can't believe it! This is our first concert. Bubbles was playing the drums and Buttercup was playing the bass that left me with the guitar and the lead singer part. The lights flashed as we stepped out on stage and started playing.

_Mezamete ha kukurikaesu nemui asa wa  
eri no tai wo kitsuku shime  
kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honna sukoshi  
mune wo hatte arukidaseru_

_Sonna nichijouni fukinu keru kaze_

_kikoeta kika shita  
kanjita kika shita n da  
furuedasu ima kono mune de_

_mou kuru kika shita  
iku oku no hoshi ge kiesatteku no wo  
miokutta  
te wo futta  
yo katta ne to_

The crowd cheered as we played a few more songs and the concert was over. We even saw our parents in the crowd. "Girls that was great." said the Professor, our manager.

"You better get back home before your parents." said Ken. So me and the girls flew back to our own houses to get some sleep. I told my parents I didn't want to go because I wanted to clean the house, which is what I really wouldn't do. So I cleaned the house in powerpuff form and went to bed in my normal form.

Bubbles p.o.v

I flew home before my obasan came home. I told her I don't like rock concerts so I didn't want to go. I transformed back and went to bed.

Buttercup p.o.v

I flew home before my parents and brothers did. I had a feeling that they were at the souvenir stand in the arena. So I cut on the TV and started watching late night football.

The next day I met up with Momoko and Miykao at school. Everyone was talking about our concert. "Wow, it was our first concert and we already have alot of fans." said Miyako.

'Yea they're even wearing our souvenir shirts." said Momoko pointing to a pink PPGZ ROCKS t-shirt.

"yea even singing our song." I said pointing to some girls singing My soul your beats.

"Well _I_ should be famous." said a voice. We turned to see Himeko Shigorane and her posy behind us. "I sing great." she said as she sang our song horribly.

"That sounds great Himeko but we gotta go to class." said Momoko as we ran to class.

"Children we have three new students today." said Ms. Keen. We saw who walked in: Three boys that looked alot like us.

"State your names." Said Ms. Keen.

"Mayoku." said the one that looked like Momoko.

"Masaaki." said the one that looked like Miyako.

"Kato." said the one that looked like me.

"Ok boys, you can sit behind Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru." Said Ms. Keen. Mayoku sat behind Momoko, Masaaki sat behind Miyako, and now you know who sat behind me.

"Hey have we met before?" he asked.

"Uh no why." I said.

"No reason it's just that you look so familiar." Then it hit me; It's the Rowdyruff boys. I passed a Comnote to Miyako and Momoko. After school, we went to Towns square. Then, on a big screen, we saw our music video.

"We did a good job did we." said Momoko. Miyako and I nodded our heads in agreement.

**Me: Hi guys. Ok this story is about the PPGZ being superheroes and rockstars. Some of the songs will be Japanese or English, so if you don't know the song, post it in your reviews. I hope you enjoy this first chapter cause I'm making more. Also, I may have included songs from some animes.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Momoko POV

After school the next day, we went to the recording studio since Kaoru made up another song. The night before, she sung it to us when we were at Miyako's house for a sleepover. She said it was called True Light.

"Girls why are you here?" asked the sound guy. You see, the sound guy knows our true identities, so we go to him if we want to record a song.

"Kaoru made up another song." I said.

"Well then let's hear it" The manager set up the recording room, and we stepped in to sing.

_kanashii hodo hikaridashita shiori yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare_

_tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta  
kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta  
kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru  
MASUKU o hazushihajimeta My Soul_

_kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa  
zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru  
mitasarenai kokoro aru nara  
tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e_

_yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai  
mamorubeki mono nan na no ka?  
hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi  
hontou no jibun e to chikadzuru_

_kieyuku Fake Light  
umareyuku True Light  
kono te ni. . ._

_shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete  
atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero  
tokihanashita kokoro no mama mi  
hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakura o tobe_

"That was awesome." said the sound guy imressed.

"I'm impressed." said Professor. We turned to look at him, Ken, and Peach. "When did you-" asked Kaoru.

"We have our reasons." said Ken.

"I made up a song called I love everyone." said Miyako.

"Let us hear, Miyako." I said. Miyako stepped back into the sond box and started to sing.

_Puricou hiraitara ironna atashitachi  
Warattari sumashitaride ukerudesuu_

_nanikore CHARAjyanaikedo arisugi tanoshisugi  
majidesukaa~tteyuuka arigato_

_maigoni nattemo kokorono tamago  
daijoubu atashinotoko modotteiode_

_kimito isshoni hora HOP STEP JUMP  
kimiga irukara DREW DREW DREWN  
kimito itsudatte CHIP SYRUP WHIP  
mouichido kokorowo UNLOCK_

_daisukidayo minna  
sobani itaiyo nee~sukiyo_

"Holy shit Miyako." said Kaoru.

"Maybe we can sing that at our next concert." I said. We left after singing our new songs over and over again until we saw a commercial at the TV store.

"I'm saying this once again. PPGZ will have their second concert tomorrow night at 7pm." said the reporter. "tickets are 6099 yen**($60.99)** per ticket.

"EH!" we yelled as we ran back to the studio. "Why didn't they tell us?" asked Miyako.

"They are so dead." said Kaoru.

"Hey Momoko."

"Hi Miyako."

"Sup Kaoru."

We almost ran into Mayoku, Masaaki, and Kato on our way there. "Oh hey guys." I said.

"Where are you going?" asked Mayoku.

"Oh nowhere." said Miyako.

"Just hanging out." said Kaoru. The boys exchanged looks. We looked kinda nervous. "So where were you headed?" I asked.

"The skate park." said Masaaki.

"Masaaki said he learned some new moves so he wanted to show us." said Mayoku.

"Anyway we'll see you guys later." said Kato and he and his brothers left. We kept running to the studio to see Professor,Ken,and Peach walk out.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that we had a concert tomorrow night?" asked Kaoru.

"We wanted to surprise you." said Ken.

"We got the surprise alright." said Miyako.

I went home that night after hours of practice. I took a bath, put on my pjs, and thought about another song. Then it came to me. I started to write down the lyrics and make copies. Now to name the song.

"What about Diamond Flower?" I ask myself. Yea that's a good name. So I decided to show this to Miyako and Kaoru tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Momoko p.o.v

School went fast the next day. Me and the girls ran to the studio to practice the new song. We practiced the others songs until it was time for the concert. We looked behind the curtain to see almost everyone from our school, even the teachers! Then lights flashed and music played as we started singing.

_sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_let's go  
blueberry blackberry rasberry strawberry(x2)  
merry merry go roud funky funny playground(x2)_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru_

_shining star watashi wo kirei ni kazette  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai_

_oh please oh please mahou wo kakete yo_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_let's go  
lollipop candy shop mint drop chocolate chip(x2)  
lovely lonely baby girl shiny skinny boogie boy(x2)_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_midnight sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushiito tokimeki wo ageru  
oh please oh please suki tte itte yo_

_*repeat*_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
oh please oh please mahou wo kakete yo_

The crowd cheered as we went to sing Diamond Flower**(Black Cat opening)**, then went to I love everyone, then to True Light. Then it was our final song.

"Ok guys we had a great time tonight but we want to sing one more song before we go." I said and we started playing This Road**(Shugo Chara Doki 4th ending)**

_kono michi aruiteku yo  
nani go arou to mo  
bokutachi chikara awaseta toki  
nani ki ga kawaru sa_

_zettai tte kotoba wo ne  
kimi wa sugu tsukau keredo  
mou sukoshi dake kangaeyou  
sore shika dekinai no ka_

_bimyou na kokoro no ugoki  
wakaru you ni natte kita yo ne  
jibun no jitsuryoku nante mon mo  
daishi ta koto naishi_

_ippon dake ja mirechau yumi yamo  
sanbon yuuki hyakubai_

_kono michi aruiteku yo  
ke washiimichi demo  
bokutachi kokoro awaseru toki  
nani ka ga kawaru yo_

_kaigan oshi yoseru nami  
onaji koto kurikaeshiteru  
anna ni kataku kanjou na iwa mo  
MOAI zou ni shichau_

_bokura shizen no ichibubun  
chiccahakute kawaii yo_

_kono michi aruitekuba  
subete ga kirameku  
sokora juu ni matteru fushigi  
SHAWAA mitai da ne_

_kono michi aruiteku yo  
nani ga arou to mo  
boku tachi chikara awaseta toki  
nani ka ga mieru sa_

_kono michi aruitekuba  
subete ga kirameku  
sokora juu ni matteru fushigi__  
SHAWAA mitai da ne_

_sokora juu ni hajiketeru  
kono te de tsukamou_

The crowd cheered as loud as they could. "Thanks you guys." I said.

"We had a great time." said Bubbles.

"We'll see you next time." said Buttercup. We looked closer and saw the RRBZ in the crowd too. We didn't see out parents so we decided that they stayed home. We transformed back and went home.

"Momoko where have you been?" asked my mom.

"I was with the Professor." I said.

"Doing?" asked Kuriko.

"Nothing." I said.

Miyako p.o.v

I went home and my obasan was waiting for me. "Miyako where have you been?" she asked.

"I was at the lab with Momoko and Kaoru." I said.

"Ok as long as you're with friends." she said then left the room.

Kaoru p.o.v

I walked through the door to see my brothers dog pile me. "Where the hell have you been?" asked Dai.

"Since when have you been able to dog pile someone?" I asked.

"Dad." said Shou.

"Now answer the question." said Dai.

"I was with Momoko and Miyako." I said. "Why?" Dai and Shou got off of me and walked away. "I'll tell Dad." said Dai. Sometimes I hate those two.

**Me: ****Wow that was a great chapter. Sorry if there's not enough PPGZ and RRBZ in it. Stay tuned for chater 4 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Momoko POV

I walked into the school building with Miyako and Kaoru when we heard some boys singing, but it wasn't our song. "Um what are you guys listening to?" I asked.

"This song called Oh Bo by the Rowdyruff boys." said the 1st one.

"It just came out yesterday." said the 2nd. We were surprised that the RRBZ has their own band. Where the hell did they get that from? "Where did they get that idea?" asked Kaoru.

"Probably from us." I said.

"How us?" asked Miyako.

"Think about it." I said. "We're a band called the PPGZ and many people admire us." Miyako and Kaoru now knew what I what talking about. "I'm going to kill them." said Kaoru.

"They don't know that we're the PPGZ so don't." I said.

"Let's just listen to the song." said Miyako. So we got out my Ipod and started to listen to the song(Kuriko put it on there).

_Boomer:_

_I feel like hip-hop used to a voice for the voiceless you know  
And now it's become a least in the mainstream  
A symbol of misogony  
gaypanic  
fiscall iresponsibility  
so i figured  
if you can't beat em_

_join em_

_Brick_

_Hittin in the club up VIP  
Got a fake mustache and a fake ID  
I look like wooly willy with a really wooly willy  
And I bypass the bouncer  
Pass by an ex and I flex and bouncer her  
Wowswer  
Look at all those bo's hoes  
Lookin for a ride on bo's hoes  
And I spot a little latino  
Booty so big call it opra's ego  
We go to it through it  
She says"Dias mia mi amigo"  
Pull it out stick it in your mouth and I bust in the back of ya  
Swallow bitch there's people starving in Africa_

_Butch:_

_Single every single day  
Do it every single way  
Make the single ladies say  
Oooh bo_

_And if I were gay  
Though I swear I'm straight  
I think the fellas say_

We had to stop the song there. "Well that was disturbing." I said.

"I don't think I could live with that." said Miyako.

"Well I liked it." said Kaoru. "Let's keep listening."

_Brick:_

_You're an ice cream sundae with a cherry on top  
But careful cherry cause I'm the king of pop  
Pop pop pop goes my weasel  
now you look like jackson pollic's easel_

_My suggestion is  
You don't blow till you know what congestion is  
Swallow whan you know what digestion is  
Follow bo the only question is  
Have you been splattered by the mad-hatter madador  
cake batter never more it don't matter whether you're  
Spanish, French, Swedish, or Cambonian  
I'll slime you so hard you'll be on Nickelodeon_

_Butch:_

_(Chorus)_

_You think that you can handle me  
Girl don't make me laugh  
I say me junk is bipolar  
It'll split you in half yea  
And if you're lucky I might just bring you home and I'll have you  
Goin down Like you've grown an extra chromosome  
And if you grab me don't grab me by my buns  
Cause I got a bad case of the runs ruuuns  
I got the runs  
I got the ruuuuuuuunnnns_

_Brick:_

_(Chorus)_

_Boomer:_

_I wanna break it down for y'all  
I came from the streets with nothin  
Now I'm makin hit records  
For my people still livin in the streets  
Still livin in poverty I wanna tell you  
I'm doin this for you  
My success is your success  
And I know some of you might be thinking  
"Hey if you really believe that  
Why don't you use some of your money to rebuild the neighborhood  
Instead of putting spinning rims on a gold jet ski"  
And to that I say  
Uuuh chorus is comin up_

_Brick:_

_(Chorus)_

_Butch:_

_You gotta fume like a tuna  
I'll smell you later  
I met a fat chick  
And I fucked her in an elevator  
It was wrong on so many levels  
It was wrong on so many le-le-le-levels  
It was wrong on so many levels  
It was wrong on  
It was wrong on_

_(Chorus)_

_Boomer:_

_Single every single  
Do it every single  
Pop that single like a pringle jungle  
Ooooh bo_

_Brick:_

_This song's almost completed  
All this little ditty needed  
Intrument that's double reeded  
The ooooh bo_

_(oboe plays)_

_Butch:_

_Yea_

_Boomer:_

_Oh bo play that oboe_

"Well that was weird." I said.

"Whatever I'm putting that as my ringtone!" yelled Kaoru getting out her phone. Classes went by and we hung out with Mayoku, Misaaki, and Kato. "So have you guys heard of the band RRBZ?" I asked.

"Yea it's all over school." said Mayoku.

"We have that song on our Ipod." said Kato, who was listening to it. We went to the movies to watch The Avengers**(Just saying random movies even thought some are on DVD or not in theaters).** Later we were talking about the movie.

"My favorite part was with Hulk and Loki." said Kato.

"You mean the part where Hulk was smashing Loki around like a rag doll?" asked Mayoku.

"That part was hilarious." said Kaoru.

"Also when Iron Man was missing a fight and said'and they didn't invite me" said Miyako.

"His name is Tony Starks." I said. "You don't have to call him Iron Man all the time." Me and Mayoku went to the candy store leaving Miyako and Masaaki to go to the mall and Kaoru and Kato to the skate park. I blushed a little because I had never hung out with a guy that likes me. I had a feeling this would be great.

**Me: Ok guys here are the songs used(or one song I don't care)**

**Oh Bo by Bo Burnham**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miyako POV

The girls and I were at the Professor's lab watching TV and hanging out. We were thinking of a new song to sing at our next concert. Kaoru fell asleep so it was just Momoko and I. "Got any ideas?" I asked. Momoko shook her head no. Kaoru woke up from her nap and joined us. "Well that was a weird dream." she said.

"What was it about?" asked Momoko.

"We would fall in love with the RRBZ and make songs together." She sounded disgusted and so did Momoko. I looked at the TV screen and thought _Well at least they don't know I like Masaaki_. The next day, we were walking to school until we heard some kids singing the RRBZ's song. "Great the RRBZ are more popular than us." groaned Momoko.

Momoko POV

"This sucks." said Kaoru. We arrived just before the second bell rang. We walked in to see the class settling in, then Ms. Keen came in and started class. Pretty soon, school was over and me and the girls went to the lab. We walked in and saw the RRBZ. "Um who are they?" asked Brick.

"No clue." said Butch.

"Hello girls." said the Professor.

"Professor why are they here?" asked Miyako.

"We're just hanging out Miyako." said Boomer.

"Wait how did you know my name?" asked Miyako.

"Dude they don't know we're the RRBZ." whispered Brick. We pretended to look confused. "Hey aren't you that new band?" I asked.

"Yea." said Butch. "We're the Rowdyruff Boys Z."

"Nice name but you got a rival." said Kaoru.

"And who is that?" asked Brick.

"That band called the Powerpuff Girls Z." I said. The RRBZ kinda looked surprised. "Now that you mention it, you do look alot like them." said Boomer.

"Um well people say that." I said.

"Yea they always mistaken us." said Miyako. Then we realize that the RRBZ have totally different outfits. They were wearing black baggy pants with their signature color outlined on the side, signature color shirts with black jackets with signature colors out lined, a yellow R on the left, and on the back, each with a star on the back with their signature color, and black gloves. "Why are you guys wearing those?" I asked.

"Oh we wanted a new change of clothes." said Brick.

"Yea we got bored of our old ones." said Butch. We started to wonder if they really know we're the PPGZ. "Well see ya." said Boomer and they left. Then we transformed so we could practice our new song, Happy Go Lucky. It was really hard to get all of the dance moves right and sing the song(It was complicated). We then moved onto Brave Song, then Shine days, then Thousand Enemies. Pretty soon, the sun was setting so we went home. "Bye you guys." I said.

"Bye Momoko." said Miyako.

"See ya." said Kaoru. I walked home until I saw Mayoku. "Hey." I said.

"Oh hey Momoko." he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed some time away from my bros." said Mayoku. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I was just walking home." I said.

"Want me to walk you?" he asked.

"Uh sure." I said. He got up and started to walk. I was really nervous of what he would do. But he didn't do anything. So the whole time, we were just talking about sweets and Johnny Cosmo until we got to my house. "Bye Momoko." said Mayoku. He kissed my cheek and walked off. I started to blush while walking inside, went to my room, and sat at my desk to think of a new song.

Miyako POV

I was walking home from the Professor's lab until I saw a really cute store, so I decided to check it out. I was about to try on a few outfits until I saw Masaaki. "Hi Masaaki why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh hey Miyako." he said. "I'm just getting something for a girl I like."

"Oh what is it?" I asked.

"This." said Masaaki. He showed me a necklace with a baby blue pendant on it. "It's really cute." I said. "She must really like baby blue."

"Yea." said Masaaki.

"Oh yea I'm gonna try on a few outfits." I said. "Wanna be the judge?"

"Sure." said Masaaki. I led him to the back of the store while carrying twenty to thirty outfits.I bought three or four and walked out. "You're really crazy about fashion." said Masaaki.

"Well I am a fashion designer." I said as we were walking to my house. We got there a little after 9:30. "Oh and this is for you." said Masaaki said giving me the necklace. "I'm the girl you like?" I asked.

"Yea." he said. "You always were."

"Thanks." I said. "I really appreciate it." I kissed his cheek before walking inside to think of another song.

Kaoru POV

Before I went home, I wanted to drop by the skate park to see what's new. I looked and saw a crowd looking over at a new skater(I think), and that new skater was Kato. "What the fuck Kato." I said.

"Oh hey Kaoru." he said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked still annoyed.

"I'm just here." said Kato. I sweatdropped then noticed the dog tag he was wearing. It was forest green and said _RRBZ_. "What's that around your neck?" I asked.

"It's just a dog tag I got from my bros." said Kato. "We all have one."

"Really? It looks cool." I said eyeing it closely. Why does _RRBZ _remind me of something? After skating for a little while, I headed for home. "I'll walk you." said Kato as he followed me. We had a quiet conversation. I was relieved when we got there. "Bye Kaoru." said Kato.

"See you tomorrow and thanks." I said before walking inside. Out of nowhere, Kato grabbed me and kissed me.**(Gotta get some good reviews from the people who love the Greens)**. We broke apart and I started blushing. "What was that for?" I asked.

"To say your welcome." said Kato.

"Um bye." I said before running inside. So I sat at my desk to think of another song.

**Me: Ok we have some romance coming along in the story. Wonder what happens next. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The return of Bouncing Bunny

Momoko POV

It was another peaceful day at school and the girls and I were just minding our own buisness in class until Ms. Sakamoto walked in saying we had a new student. The student walked in and we sat there with our mouths open. The new student was our old friend Usa, also know as Bouncing Bunny the purple powerpuff. "Usa you can sit next to Momoko." said Ms. Sakamoto. Usa sat next to me and said "Hey long time no see."

"You too." I said.

"How are you?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm just fine." said Usa. As classes went on, our belts beeped during lunch. "Can't the villians give us a lunch break?" asked Kaoru. We went up to the roof to transform.

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

_Bouncing Bunny_

We flew off the fight the Gang Green Gang, who had super powers. "Oh if it isn't the Powderpuff girls." said Ace.

"It's _Powerpuff_." said Bunny.

"Holy shit Bunny's back!" yelled Snake.

"You bet!" smirked Bunny.

_Shooting yo-yo_

_Bubble Champagne_

_Hurricane Lutz_

_Swinging Frizbee_

The Gang Green Gang were knocked out cold so we went to school. Lunch was almost over so we ate as fast as we could. Pretty soon, school was over and we were all spending the night at Miyako's. "It's great to have you back." I said.

"So how's the band?" asked Usa.

"Horrible." said Kaoru. "The RRBZ have their own band and are more popular than us."

"Well it looks like you need my help." said Usa. "What about we sing that new song?"

"Which one-oh _that_ one." smirked Kaoru. "I remember."

"We used to sing it when we were little." said Miyako.

"Let's sing it before our next concert." I said getting our stuff. "I still got yours."

"Great." said Usa. "I really missed my bass." Since Miyako's obasaan was out, we had the house to ourselves. We transformed and sung the song we had every since we were little. I was surprised that we could still sing it and remembered the lyrics. We stopped when Bubbles saw that her obasaan was back. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" asked Usa.

"Yea." said Kaoru. "I'll always love that song."

"Me too." said Usa. After that, we took a bath and slept the night away.

The next day, which was Saturday, we went to the mall(We begged Kaoru to go) to check out all of the latest outfits. Next, we went to the video game store(because Kaoru begged us) and Usa was interested. Later, we left and went to the food court to see the RRBZ with a guy who looked like Usa. "Hi boys." said Miyako.

"Oh hey." said Masaaki.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"This is our brother Ushio." said Kato**(In case you didn't know, Ushio is a boy name and a girl name. I got it from Clannad after story)**.

"Hey." said the purple ruff.

"Hey I'm Momoko. The blonde girl is Miyako, the raven-haired girl is Kaoru, and the bruenette is Usa." I said.

"My bros told me about you guys." said Ushio. "But not about Usa."

"I'm the new girl at school." said Usa.

"Oh well nice to meet you." said Ushio. We kept talking until the boys' watches beeped. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." said Mayoku. "Well gotta go see ya." and they ran off. "Do they use those watches to transform into the RRBZ?" I asked.

"I think so." said Usa. We went to the Professor's lab to sing our song. Our concert was tonight and the tickets were already sold out. Then it was time for our concert. "You guys ready?" I asked. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny nodded. We got our instruments and stepped on stage. "We have a new song for you all." I said.

"Do you think you're better than the girl who likes your man?" asked Buttercup.

"Then listen up." said Bunny and we started to play.

_Blossom:_

_Let me hear you say Hey Hey Hey(Hey Hey Hey)  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say Hey Hey Ho(Hey Hey Ho)_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before_

_Bunny:_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Bubbles:_

_Where are the hopes where are the dreams  
My cinderella story scene  
__When do you think they'll finally see_

_Blossom:_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's alot like me  
We're not the same_

_Buttercup:_

_And yea yea yea I'm alot to handle  
You don't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Bunny:_

_Alright Alright yea_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand(Nu-uh)_

_Blossom:_

_I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriend_

_Bubbles:_

_WHere are the hopes where are the dreams  
My cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_

_Bunny:_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's alot like me  
We're not the same_

_Buttercup:_

_And yea yea yea I'm alot to handle  
You don't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Blossom:_

_Give me an A(Always give me what I want)_

_Bunny:_

_Give me a V(Be very very good to me)_

_Bubbles:_

_R(Are you gonna treat me right)_

_Buttercup:_

_I(I can put up a fight)_

_Blossom:_

_Give me an L(Let me hear you scream loud)_

_Bunny:__(Let me hear you scream loud)_

_All:_

_1234!_

_Bubbles:_

_Where are the hopes where are the dreams  
My cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_Bunny:_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Blossom:_

_Like it or not even though she's alot like me  
We're not the same_

_Buttercup:_

_And yea yea yea I'm alot to handle  
You don't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen_

_All:_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Blossom:_

_Let me hear you sayd Hey Hey Hey(Hey Hey Hey)_

_Bubbles:_

_Alright_

_Bunny:_

_Now let me hear you say Hey Hey Ho( Hey Hey Ho)_

_All:_

_Hey Hey Hey(x3)  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

The crowd starts to cheer as loud as they could. "We would also like to welcome back Bouncing Bunny." I said. The crowd yelled and cheered. "I'm glad to be back." said Bunny.

"We got another new song for you." I said. We put our instruments up and Happy Go Lucky played.

_Kaerimichi surechigau shukan  
sono manazashi  
RUURU ihan ja nai  
kakehiki wa shinai TACHI dakedo ne  
shikata nai kara  
ukete tatou ja nai_

_Kantan  
mujaki na koi miseru no wa  
kontan  
miemie na little girl  
jakkan  
MURIme na SUTOORII  
akkan  
akkerakan to KIMOCHI uchiakete_

_Seishun naraba HAPPY GO LUCKY  
NAI mono nedari all right  
PYUA na HAATO wo misureba in ja nai  
sono ba shinogi de_

_seishun nante HAPPY GO LUCKY  
umaku yuku ka wakannai  
dakedo cute na SEORII miserukete  
furimukaseru yo_

The crowd cheered as we finished the dance with our fists in the air. After singing My Soul Your Beats, Shine Days, and Thousand Enemies, We wanted to sing Brave song as our final song of the night. So we started to play.

_Itsumo hitori de aruiteta fukikaeru to minna ha tooku  
soredemo atashi ha aruita sore ga tsuyosa datta  
mou nani mo kowaku nai sou tsubuyaite miseru  
itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake  
kodoku sae aishi waratterareru you ni atashi hatatakaun da  
namida nante misenain da_

While we were singing, I noticed the boys in the crowd. I motioned the girls to look to the boys' direction. Their eyes widened but they kept singing. When the song ended, they clapped and cheered. _Mayoku likes the song._ I thought. Who cares if he's a rowdyruff; He's a nice guy.

**Me: Ok the reds are getting into the romance now after the blues. And Bunny's back! Stay tuned. Songs used:**

**The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne**

**Happy Go Lucky By Lilpri**

**Shine Days by Gldemo**

**Thousand Enemies by Gldemo**

**Brave Song by Gldemo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The New Students

Momoko POV

It's been a few weeks and I still can't get my mind off of Mayoku. We were in 2nd period until Mrs. Sakamoto walked in saying we have new students. The students walked in and we saw Ushio, a boy with white hair and white eyes, and our old friend Rose, also known as Jingling Bell the white Powerpuff. "Introduce yourselves." said Mrs. Sakamoto.

"I'm Ushio. I like music, reading, and sports." said Ushio.

"That's what I like." whispered Usa.

"I'm Ray." said the white-haired boy. "I like music, the outdoors, and reading."

"I'm Rose. I also like music, reading, and the outdoors." said Rose. So Ushio and Ray went to sit next to Mayoku and Kato while Rose sat next to Miyako. "Hey. "I said.

"Hi you guys." said Rose. "Long time no see."

"How have you been?" asked Miyako.

"Good." said Rose. A few classes after, we were at lunch. "Hey girls." said Mayoku.

"Hey." I said.

"Can we sit here?" asked Masaaki.

"Sure." said Miyako then giggled. I have a feeling she's into Masaaki. So the boys sat next to us. "So why did you come to Townsville High?" I asked.

"We're bros with Mayoku, Masaaki, and Kato." said Ushio. We looked dumbfounded. "What?" I asked.

"It's true." said Ray. "Can't you tell?" We nodded as we looked at the resemblance. "Damn." said Kaoru. Afterwards, school was over and we all spent the night at Miyako's house. "So the RRBZ have their own band?" asked Rose.

"Yea." I said. "And they're getting more popular than us."

"Well that sucks." said Usa.

"Why don't we sing my song?" asked Rose. We nodded then smirked. When Rose was in Japan, she created a song and sung it to us, and we all thought it was cool. Then she went back to America. "So Momoko." she said. "WHat's going on between you and Mayoku?"

"What oh nothing." I said quickly. Kaoru, Usa, and Rose gave me a death glare. "Really." said Usa.

"What so you're gonna deny it like Miyako did with that stupid Masaaki?" asked Kaoru.

"Hey!" yelled Miyako. "Don't call my Masaaki stupid!" We gave her a death glare. "You _have_ fallen for him." said Rose.

"She's not the only one." I said. "I've fallen for Mayoku."

"We knew it." said Usa.

"How dare you fall for two of the Rowdyruffs." said Rose.

"And here I thought we were friends." said Kaoru crossing her arms.

"We are." I said. "We couldn't help it." Now Kaoru, Usa, and Rose were giving us death glares.

The next day, we went to the park to hang out. The girls were still mad at me and Miyako because we fell for Mayoku and Masaaki. "I still can't believe you two." said Kaoru listening to her Ipod.

"Well we can't help it." I said.

"Yea." said Miyako. So we went to the mall(Miyako begged us) and started to shop. Every outfit we chose for Kaoru, she would say "Hell no." until we found a top and pants that totally fits her style. She looks at it and nods. Then we went to a sports store(Kaoru begged us) and we waited outside of the store until we saw some guys walk over to us. "Hey cuties." one said. "What's your names?"

"Moka." I said.

"Miya." said Miyako.

"Tohru." said Usa.

"Tsubaki." said Rose.

"And we appreciate it if you left us alone." we said.

"Come on." said the second. "We just wanna have some fun."

"No thanks." said Usa.

"Just this once." said the third.

"Like we said." said Rose. "No means no." The first one grabbed me and so did the other three with Miyako, Usa, and Rose. "What the hell?" asked Usa.

"Leave us alone." said Miyako.

"There you guys are." said a familiar voice. I looked and saw Mayoku, Masaaki, Kato, Ushio, and Ray. "Hey boys." said Miyako.

"Man." said the second boy. "These chicks already got some." and the guys left. "Thanks." said Usa.

"Anytime." said Ushio. Kaoru walked out of the store and said "What the hell is going on?"

"The boys saved us from being kidnapped." said Rose.

"Well that's a first." said Kaoru. Then we left and I said. "So girls. What do you think of the boys now?"

"Well." they said. "I still don't trust them."

"Oh come on." said Miyako. "They're not half bad."

"I don't know." said Usa. "They might still have some bad in them." Afterwards I went home. I was dreaming about someday meeting Johnny Cosmo until Peach called us.

_"Powerpuff Z da wan!"_

"Now?" I asked.

_Hyper Blossom_

I met up with the others to see what's up. Turns out, Mojo's on a rampage again. "Mojo why don't you leave the city alone for once?" asked Bunny.

"I would when you girls are dead mojo." said Mojo and he swung his giant robotic arms at us. I was flying around trying to dodge on until one appeared out of nowhere and hit me. Something caught me and I looked and it was Brick. "Brick." I said before I blacked out.

Brick POV

My bros and I arrived just in time since Mama was creaming the girls. I saw Blossom fall and I carried her to a nearby tree and waited until she woke up. "Brick." she said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Helping you." I said. "Mama's kicking your asses out there."

"Just let me go." said Blossom. "My team needs me." she tried to get up but instead sank to the ground again. "Let us handle this." I said. She nodded and passed out again.

Bunny POV

I saw Brick catch Blossom and carry her to a tree. "Mama that's messed up." he said cracking his knuckles. He and the RRBZ started to attack and Mojo was about to hit a purple Rowdyruff. "Blitz watch out!" yelled a white Rowdyruff. The purple one dodged and said "Thanks Blaine."

_So their names are Blitz and Blaine._ I thought. Soon, Mojo was defeated. "Thanks." I said.

"Welcome." said Blitz and they flew away. We grabbed Blossom and brought her back home. She was already detransformed when she got home.

The next day I met up with the others and didn't see Momoko. "I hope she's ok." said Miyako. I saw Momoko walk down the hallway with a bandage on her cheek. "You ok Momo?" asked Rose.

"Yea I'm fine." said Momoko. "Let's just get to class." Momoko never likes to be called Momo. What's going on with her? I just hope she's ok.

**Me: Alright. We've got a new powerpuff and two new rowdyruffs: Jingling Bell from the Powerpuffs and Sprinting Blitz and Soaring Blaine from the Rowdyruffs. Finally I rewrite this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: First Concert

Rose POV

After a few weeks, Momoko was good as new. Probably because she had Chemical Z inside of her. And we still couldn't believe that she and Miyako had falled for two of the Rowdyruffs. Kaoru was still pissed off because of that. Usa and I have let it go. Besides, I kinda think that Ray's cute. Don't say that Rose. I kinda might be falling for him too. Don't say that either! I was in third period with the girls until our belts beeped. "Mrs. Keen I feel sick so I'm going to the infirmary!" I yelled.

"Yea me too." said Usa.

"And me." said Kaoru and Momoko.

"I'll take them." said Miyako and we all ran to the roof and transformed.

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

_Bouncing Bunny_

_Jingling Bell_

"Who is it today?" asked Buttercup.

"Mojo Jojo." said Blossom as she checked her compact. "Let's go." We flew to the city and saw Mojo in his new giant robot. "Not." said Blossom.

"So." said Buttercup.

"Fast." said Bunny.

"Mojo." said Bubbles.

"Jojo." I said.

"Just leave me alone mojo." said Mojo.

"Yea not gonna happen." I said.

_Strong Harmony_

_Shooting Yo-yo_

_Graviton Drive_

_Frisbee Dash_

_Bubble Champagne_

Mojo dodged all of our attacks and fired missiles at us. "What the hell!" I yelled.

"This one is especially for you mojo." said Mojo as he fired a white missile heading straight for me. The others couldn't help because they were busy with the other missiles Mojo was firing. Guess I'm on my own. I started to fly around but the missile was still after me. "Damn." I said.

_Strong Harmony_

The attack didn't do a thing and the missile was gaining on me. "Why won't this thing leave me alone?" I asked.

"It was specially designed to destroy you mojo." said Mojo. The missile was a few inches away from me and gaining fast.

_Strong Harmony_

Blossom POV

We destroyed all of the missiles Mojo fired at us and saw an explosion. "Are we all here?" I asked. I looked and Bell wasn't with us. "Don't tell me." said Buttercup.

"That was Bell." said Bunny. The smoke cleared and Bell was falling, with cuts a bruises all over her body. "Oh hell!" yelled Buttercup.

_Balloon Catcher_

"Thanks Bubbles." I said.

"Anytime." said Bubbles.

"Mojo you crossed the line." said Bunny.

"No one hurts one of us." I said.

"Get ready cause we're about to whoop your ass!" yelled Buttercup.

_Sweet Choco Apple Shot_

_Bubble Champagne_

_Swing Sonic_

_Frisbee Dash_

"I won't forget this mojo!" yelled Mojo as he flew back to his lair. We flew over to Bell to see her unconsious. "I hope she's ok." said Bubbles. Bell woke up and asked "What happened?"

"We kicked ass." said Buttercup.

"That's good." said Bell. "Now let's get back to school." When we detransformed on the roof, Rose's cuts disappeared. "Well no one will notice what the hell happened." said Kaoru.

"Yea." I said. I noticed I had a small cut on my face. "Where did that come from?" asked Usa.

"Don't know." I said. "The tip of that missile was really sharp I guess." We walked back to class, which was over, and we went to lunch. "Where did you get that?" asked Mayoku pointing to my cut.

"Oh uh." I said, hoping the others would back me up.

"She had a fit." said Kaoru. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yea." said Usa. "And she accidentaly cut her cheek."

"That makes sense." said Kato. Soon, school was over and we were all going to the Professor's lab. "So what did he want us for?" asked Miyako.

"I don't know." I said. "But he sounded serious." We walked in and saw the Professor, Ken, and Peach inside waiting for us. "What do you want?" asked Kaoru.

"Well." said the Professor. "I think you belts need an upgrade."

"Why?" I asked.

"What if the villians get stronger da wan?" asked Peach. He has a good point.

"Good point." said Usa.

"I think it's a good idea." said Miyako.

"Yea me too." said Rose. So we took off our belts and waited in the living room. "I wonder what new powers we'll get." I said. The others nodded. "We'll even get new outfits." said Usa.

"It has to be better than the stupid mini skirt I have to wear now." said Kaoru. The Professor called us back in and gave us our belts. "One more thing." he said before giving us five tickets. "What are these for?" I asked.

"The RRBZ are having their first concert tomorrow night." said Ken.

"And we want you to support them da wan." said Peach.

"Ok." I said. "I guess we're going."

"I'm not going." said Kaoru.

"Me neither." said Usa.

"Please?" Miyako and I asked with puppy dog eyes. "I don't care." said Rose. Kaoru and Usa looked like they couldn't stand our faces. "Fine ok fine." said Kaoru.

"Thanks." said Miyako.

"Anytime." said Usa. Soon, we all went home.

The next day, people were really excited about the RRBZ's concert tonight. Miyako and I are excited too and I think that Rose is starting to get into Ray.

Rose POV

I can't believe Momoko and Miyako are making me, Usa, and Kaoru to go to the Rowdyruff's concert. I'm kind of excited myself cause I really like Ray but I decided not to tell the others. It was lunch and people were still talking about the concert. "So Rose." said Momoko. "What's going on between you and Ray?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We know you like him." said Miyako.

"Hell no." I said.

"You can't hide it." said Momoko. I looked at them. _Sorry Kaoru sorry Usa_ I thought. "Fine." I said. "I'm in love with Ray."

"You what!?" asked Kaoru.

"Not you too." said Usa.

"I'm sorry." I said. " The Rowdyruff charm got me."

"Come on you guys." said Miyako. "You know they're not bad."

"Yea." said Momoko. "They helped us fight Mojo."

"Yea so what." said Kaoru. "That doesn't mean they changed."

"Yea." said Usa. "They probably still have some bad in them."

"I don't believe that." I said. Soon, school was over and we went home to get ready for the concert. I put on a white sleeveless top with a flower design, jean shorts, black high tops, and my PPGZ belt in case of emergencies. "I'm off." I said.

"Where are you going?" asked Mom.

"I'm going to a concert with my friends." I said. "I'll see you later."

"Just be safe." said Mom as I walked out of the door and went to the concert hall. "Hey guys." I called then waved to Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Usa. "Hey." said Momoko. She wore a pink frilly sleeveless top, white skirt, red sandals, and her PPGZ belt.

"Hi." said Miyako. She wore a light blue dress with a circle pattern, black sandals, a blue shoulder bag, and her PPGZ belt.

"Yo." said Kaoru. She wore a green top, jean shorts, green tennis shoes, and her PPGZ belt.

"What's up?" asked Usa. She wore a purple top, white sweater buttoned at the top, jeans, purple high tops, and her PPGZ belt. "Ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I looked around and saw red, dark blue, dark green, dark purple, and white flash past me. _Was that the RRBZ?_ I thought. We took our seats and the concert started. The RRBZ were on stage and the crowd screamed. Then they sang Oh Bo, then this song called The Lazy Song, then this song called Winner, and their last song was called What Makes You Beautiful and the crowd went crazy. "Thank you for coming!" yelled Brick.

"We hope to see you again." said Boomer.

"See ya next time." said Blitz and they exited the stage. "Well that was fun." I said everyone nodded except Kaoru and Usa. "It was good." they said.

"Oh come on." said Momoko. "You know you liked it."

"Well I liked it." said Usa.

"Don't tell me you fell for Blitz." said Kaoru.

"No." said Usa. "I just thought the concert was great."

_You'll fall for him soon._ I thought. _And then Kaoru will fall for Butch._

**Me: Damn what a performance. Songs used:**

**Oh Bo by Bo Burnham**

**The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars**

**Winner by Chris Brown**

**What Makes You Beautiful By One Direction(This is the only One Direction song I like)**

**Stay tuned. Who knows. Maybe Usa will fall for Blitz.(Note: I may have to write chapter 7 again only it would be different)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: It's all about the purples

Usa POV

What the hell. First Momoko and Miyako fall for Mayoku and Masaaki and Now Rose fell for Ray. Damn this world. At least Kaoru hasn't fallen for Kato and I haven't fallen for Ushio. I don't know why we would because we're tomboys and tomboys don't fall in love**(Sure about that?)**. It was lunch and the girls and I were sitting at a table alone. "I can't believe you." I said.

"Neither can I." said Kaoru.

"Sorry." said Momoko, Miyako, and Rose while blushing.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." said Kaoru.

"But the boys are so nice." said Miyako.

"So?" I asked. "What's your point?"

"Think about it Usa." said Rose. "They did save us from being kidnapped."

"Yea but that doesn't make a difference." I said. "They still have black Z rays inside of them."

"But they fought Mojo along side us." said Momoko.

"So?" asked Kaoru. "Think about the time when we first met. They were snobby little perverts."

"You have a point." I said. "But the problem is how they became the same age as us."

"We can't figure that out." said Kaoru putting a finger on her chin.

"Yea but they changed." said Miyako. "Come on guys. Give them a chance."

"No way." Kaoru and I both said then we left the table and went to class. I was at my locker and Ushio went over to me. "Hey." he said.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"I was wondering." said Ushio. "Do you have anything planned after school?" I turned to him. If he's asking me out then the answer is no. But then again, I don't have anything planned besides going to the lab. So I just gotta make up an excuse. "Sorry." I said. "I have to help my mom."

"Oh." said Ushio as he looked to the floor while blushing. Wait blushing!? Maybe he does like me. Damn it what are you thinking Usa!? You can't fall in love with a Rowdyruff. "Uh bye." I said as I walked off to my next class. I met up with Kaoru and told her what happened. "Well what did you say?" she asked.

"I said that I was busy." I said. "He just walked off."

"Good." said Kaoru. "You can't fall in love with a Rowdyruff like the others did."

"I know." I said. "I'm trying not to." Soon, school was over and we all went to the lab. Later, I went home and saw Ushio at the park. "Hey." I said.

"I thought you had to help your mom." he said.

"There wasn't that much to do." I said. "So I came here."

"At least I won't be alone." said Ushio as he went back to reading. "Whatcha reading?" I asked.

"Warriors The New Prophecy: Twilight." said Ushio**(I have this book. It's so cool)**. "You read the Warriors series too?" I asked.

"Yea." said Ushio. "You too?"

"Of course." I said. "I'm on the Power Of Three: Dark River. I also read Survivors."

"The one about dogs?" asked Ushio. "Yea I just started reading that." Pretty soon, we're talking about the Warriors, Seekers, and the Survivors series by Erin Hunter. "Well it's getting late." I said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yea see ya." said Ushio as I left. I went home and saw my mom cooking dinner while my dad was watching TV as usual and my older sister on the phone with her boyfriend. You see, my sister, Claire, dropped out of college and my parents want to make sure that I don't become like her, a slut who has nothing decent to do in her life. "I'm home." I said.

"Welcome back." said Mom.

"Hi Onee-chan." said my little sister, Irie. She's so sweet and cute that she could never be like my sister. I put my bag down and went to the library**(Her house is huge but it's not a mansion)**. I sanned the shelves, hoping I could find something about age growth, but I saw nothing. "Well screw this." I said as I threw a book on the floor, making it misplace a floor tile. I decided to forget about it and go to bed.

The next day I met up with the girls at school and we went to class. "What's going on?" asked Momoko pointing to a crowd. We got a closer look and saw a poster saying something about cheerleading tryouts. "Since when did the school have a cheer squad?" asked Rose.

"Who knew." I said.

"Well I'm not doing it." said Kaoru.

"I am." said Miyako. "Besides, the outfits are cute."

"There she goes." we said while sweatdropping.

"I think I'll give it a shot." I said.

"Yea." said Momoko. "I bet it'll be fun."

"It might." said Rose. "So let's do it."

"Not me." said Kaoru.

"Please?" we asked with puppy dog eyes. Kaoru stepped back and said "Oh God fine." I knew it would work. "Great." said Momoko.

"I just hope he knows." I muttered.

"What?" asked Rose. "Did you say _he_?" Kaoru's eyes widened. "No." she said.

"No." I said. "It's not him. Why would it be?"

"Cut the crap." said Momoko. "We know you like him."

"I do not!" I yelled. _Yes I do. _Hell what am I saying!? "Say you do and we'll leave you be." said Rose. Guess I have to. "Sorry Kaoru." I said. "Rowdyruff charm got me."

"All we need now is Kaoru to fall for Kato." said Momoko as she smirked. Kaoru stepped back. "Hell no." she said. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey I said I was sorry." I said. "I couldn't help it."

"What made you?" asked Rose.

"A book we were talking about." I said. "One that we both _really_ like."

"We're waiting Kaoru." said Momoko.

"No way." said Kaoru.

"Come on." said Miyako. "You will sooner or later."

_Yes she will Miyako. Yes she will_

**Me: Yay I got the purples together. All we need now is the greens. Stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Here's to never growin up

Kaoru POV

Few days later, our first album came out and each of us bought one thanks to the professor. The cover has a white background with purple music notes and this one music note that's bigger than the rest has the album title written in white letters, _My Soul Your Beats_. "What songs are there?" asked Miyako. I flipped to the back and read the list:

_1: My Soul Your Beats  
2: Shine Days  
3: Thousand Enemies  
4:The Best Damn Thing  
5: Happy Go Lucky  
6: I love Everyone**(Shugo Chara 2nd opening)**  
7: Daia No Hana**(Black Cat opening)**  
8: Mayonako No Door**(Powerpuff girls Z 1st ending)**  
9: This Road**(Shugo Chara 2nd ending)**  
10: Brave Song_

"I wonder if the boys will have their own album." said Usa.

"I hope they do." said Miyako.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." I groaned. "Heroines who fell for the enemy."

"You have room to talk." said Momoko. "We know you like Kato." I blushed. "Hell no."

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Miyako.

"N-No reason." I said turning away with my arms crossed. Everyone exchanged looks. "Yea right." said Rose.

"I'm serious." I said. "I don't like Kato. Not in that way."

"Of so you do like him." said Usa.

"Yea but not in a romantic way." I said. Later we went to the Photo studio, since we want a cover that fits each song. Somehow the photographers know we're Powerpuff Z and we trust them. So we stay there for God knows how long, and went to the lab to see the RRBZ there. "Hey guys." said Miyako.

"Hey." said Brick. "Weren't you guys here a few days ago?"

"Yea." said Momoko. "I'm Momoko, the girl with pigtails is Miyako, the girl with raven hair is Kaoru, the brunette girl is Usa, and the girl with white hair is Rose."

"Nice to meet you." said Usa.

"Yea what she said." I said.

"Now that we're done with the introductions, let's get to the point to why I called you here." said the Professor.

"Why did you call us here anyway?" asked Momoko.

"Since we're the RRBZ and the PPGZ'S managers, we decided that they should sing a song together."

"YOU'RE THE RRBZ'S MANAGER!?" we exclaimed.

"Yea." said Ken. "And the RRBZ already know you're Powerpuff Z."

"THEY KNOW WE'RE POWERPUFF Z!?" we exclaimed.

"Yea." said Blitz. "It was kinda obvious."

"You better not tell anyone." I growled.

"You guys can go in the living room to create a song." said Professor. So we transformed and went to the living room with sheets of paper, pencils, and erasers. "You guys got anything?" asked Bell.

"Nope." said Blaine.

"This sucks." said Butch.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I said. I noticed that Blossom was humming something but I don't know what it is. "What are you humming?" I asked.

"An idea for a song." said Blossom. "But I don't know of you guys would like it."

"Come on sing it to us." said Brick.

"Alright." said Blossom.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, and it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growin up._

"That's awesome." said Bunny.

"You think so?" asked Blossom.

"We know so." said Bubbles. So we added more lyrics to the song and figured out a beat. Then we got our instruments and tried it out and it sounded awesome. "Great." I said. "Now to give it a name."

"Radiohead?" aked Bunny.

"Kiss my ass." said the greens.

"Falling in love?" asked Miyako.

"I got it." said Rose. "Here's To Never Growing Up."

"Good idea." I said.

"Yea I really like it." said Blaine.

"Let's sing it one more time." said Brick. We nodded.

_Blossom and Buttercup:_

_Singing Radiohead to the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever and it's getting us drunk._

_All:_

_Singing here's to never growin up._

_Buttercup:_

_Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason_

_Bunny and Bell:_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_Bell:_

_Meet you at the spot  
Half past ten o' clock  
We don't ever stop_

_Bunny and Blossom:_

_And we'll never ever change_

_Bubbles:_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young_

_Blossom, Buttercup, and Bell:_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, and it's getting us drunk_

_All:_

_Singing here's to never growin up_

_Buttercup:_

_We'll be running down the street yelling "Kiss my***"_

_Bunny:_

_I'm like yeah we're used to livin like that_

_Blossom:_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_All:_

_Singing here's to never growin up_

_Girls:_

_Oh whoa oh whoa_

_Boys: _

_Here's to never growin up_

_(Repeat)_

_Bell:_

_We live like rocks stars  
Dance on every bar_

_Bunny:_

_This is who we are_

_Bunny and Bell:_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_Blossom: They say just grow up  
But they don't know us_

_Buttercup:_

_We don't give a****  
And we're never gonna change_

_Bubbles:_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young_

_Blossom, Buttercup, and Bell:_

_(Chorus)_

_Bubbles:_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey__  
We can stay forever young_

_Blossom: Buttercup, and Bell:_

_(Chorus)_

_All:_

_(Keeps singing here's to never growin up until music stops)_

"That was fun." said Blossom.

"Yea." I said.

"Thanks for helping us you guys." said Bubbles.

"Anytime." said the RRBZ. So the girls and I detransformed and went home.

Brick POV

My bros and I went back to our apartment with uncertain looks. "Do they know?" I asked.

"No clue." said Boomer.

"What if we tell them?" asked Butch.

"Then they'll get upset." said Blitz.

"We gotta think this through." said Blaine.

**Me: Cool new song! And what do you think the boys were talking about? Song:**

**Here's to never growin up by Avril Lavigne(I love this song)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. We may have some green action.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: All about the Greens

Kaoru POV

I'm surrounded by Powerpuff idiots. All they talk about is how cute the RRBZ is. I was in class until our belts beeped. "Teacher!" yelled the RRBZ lovers.

"Yo teach." I said. Everyone turned to us.

"My head has a stomachache." said the Brick lover.

"My stomach has a headache." said the Boomer lover.

"I have what they said." I said aka the Butch lover. What the hell!? Why did I say that!?

"I have that doubled." said the Blitz lover while slightly staggering.

"I have that tripled." said the Blaine lover as she was staggering about to fall off her feet.

"We're going to the nurse!" we yelled as we ran out.

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

_Bouncing Bunny_

_Jingling Bell_

"Who is it today?" asked Bell.

"Sedusa." said Blossom as she looked at her compact.

"Is she still after Jason?" asked Bubbles**(The guy in episode 8 in the English version)**.

"This time it's urgent." said Blossom. "Let's go."

"Why won't she give up?" asked Bunny. I shrugged. We flew to the city to see half of it covered in some strange hair gel. "The hell?" I asked.

"Why is half the city covered in pink?" asked Bell.

"Beats me." said Bunny. Then we saw Sedusa throwing cars with that crazy hair of hers. "Dude what's with the gel?" I asked.

"Oh you've arrived." she said. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"Yea well we're here now." said Blossom. "Let's just make this quick."

_Shooting Yoyo_

_Bubble Champagne_

_Swing Sonic_

_Frisbee Dash_

_Strong Harmony_

"How do you like that!?" I asked then laughed.

"Well that takes care of that." said Blossom. "Let's get back to school."

"Not yet." Then I saw hair wrap around my arm and throw me to the ground. "What the hell!?" I asked.

"I thought we defeated you." said Bubbles.

"Think again." said Sedusa before her hair went everywhere. "Alright that's it." said Blossom as she threw her yoyo. "Dude it's me!" yelled Bunny.

"Sorry." said Blossom while sweatdropping. I can't see anything as something grabbed my foot.

"What the hell!?"

"Oops sorry."

"Not the hair damn it!"

"Where is everyone?!"

"How should I know!? I can't see anything."

"Alright that's it!" I think that's Bubbles. Soon, hair was replaced with bubbles. "Nice one." I said. "Now I can see everything but black."

"Let's get this done." said Blossom. "We have a test in next period."

"And I don't wanna fail that." said Bunny.

_Shooting Yoyo_

_Bubble Champagne_

_Graviton Drive_

_Frisbee Dash_

_Strong Harmony_

Soon, Sedusa was defeated and we made it back just in time for the test. "Thank God." I said relieved. After class, we went to see our test scores. Bunny and Bell were one of the top 5 as always. Me and Miyako were part of the top 10 and Momoko was one of the top 15. "That's what happens when you watch Johnny Cosmo all the time and read comic books." I said. I looked to see that Ushio and Ray are part of the top 5 as well. Kato and Mayoku were part of the top 10 and Masaaki was part of the top 15. That's what he gets for being the youngest Rowdyruff. Later, we went to the Professor's lab and saw the Rowdyruff's latest music video for _What makes you beautiful_. They're running around on the beach with random girls. Now that pisses me off.

"I wish that was me." said Momoko.

"Yea." said the other RRBZ lovers.

"I just wanna kill the girl who's snuggling up to Butch." I growled with clenched fists then I covered my mouth. "Did I hear what I thought I just heard?" asked Momoko.

"I think you did and so did I." said Usa. Miyako and Rose nodded.

"You're falling for Kato." they all said together.

"Why would I?" I asked. "I would never."

"Kaoru's jealous." said Miyako. "How cute."

"Say that again and I'll ruin your clothes." I growled. Miyako wimpered. "Not the clothes." she begged. I walked away and went to the park to get this love crap outta my head. "Hey Kaoru." I turned and it was Kato. "Hey." I said. "What's up?"

"I'm just on my way to the skate park." said Kato. "What about you?"

"Nothing much." I replied as he sat next to me. Kaoru what are you doing!? You can't let him near you! "Pretty day huh?" asked Kato. I looked at the sky.

"Yea." I said while smiling.

"Ha got you to smile." said Kato with a grin on his face. Maybe he's not so bad. I mean, he a great guy to hang out with. Damn it Cupid don't strike me now. "Well I gotta go." said Kato as he got up. Damn I really wanted him to stay. "Oh I forgot." he said. He kissed me and gave me his dog tag. "You can keep that. Later." and he skated off. I watched him go with a blush on my face. I went to the lab to see everyone waiting for me.

"So?" asked Momoko. Damn you Rowdyruff Cupid. "Ok you got me." I said. The girls squealed, making me block my ears. "Now we all like each of the Rowdyruffs." said Miyako.

"I somehow knew you were the last one." said Rose.

"Yea." I said.

No One POV

The boys went back to their apartment. "So Kato." said Mayoku. "What happened with you and Kaoru?"

"Nothing much." said Kato as he put his board away. "We just talked and I kissed her."

"Nice move." said Ray. He and Masaaki wre playing video games in the living room. "So when will we tell them?" asked Ushio.

"When the time is right." said Mayoku.

"But what if they already know?" asked Masaaki.

"Don't worry Little bro." said Kato while ruffling his hair. "We'll figure something out."

**Me: I know I'll get good reviews from all of the Green fans. Stay tuned for the next chapter and wonder if the girls will find out the boys' secret.**


End file.
